My Gang Leader
by PL123
Summary: Jacob is the Alpha leader of the gang, the Black Dragons. Edward is a sassy Omega with an attitude who unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacob POV

"Boss, we got a problem?" Emmett said through the phone.

"What kind of problem? Did you kill James, like instructed?" I growled. Knowing Emmett, he always got the job done, but I didn't like the sound of a problem.

"Yes, I did. The only problem was that we had a witness. Some boy. I know we don't kill anyone who is innocent. So I knocked him out and he is in the car," he said. _Well shit_

"Bring him here. I'll decide what to do with him when he gets here." I told him hanging up the phone. Fuck, we never had a witness before. Usually we were careful to do our job in a secluded, closed off location.

I guess the only choice would be do kill him or have him join the gang. I just can't let him go free because who knows who he might tell.

I quickly get dressed, throwing on

some clothes and making my way downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Emmett arrives in the mansion with a boy slung over his shoulder.

"Follow me," I tell him. "Well put him in one of the rooms until he wakes up."

Emmett follows me upstairs, sets the boy down on the bed and then leaves saying bye.

Now that he's not slung over Emmet shoulder I can get a good looked at him. Just by his smell I know he's an Omega. Which surprises me, because male Omegas are extremely rare.

As I stare at his face, I realize he is fucking beautiful. He has cream colored skin and I had to resist the strong urge to sniff and bite at his neck. He had prominent cheek bones and his lips look full and pink. I find myself staring at his lips for an extra amount of time.

My eyes travel down his body. He's wearing a tank top that cut low on him. He was also wearing shorts that showed his thick thighs. I couldn't help but lick my lips. I felt myself harden below as my mind filled with images of fucking him and those thighs shaking.

I stood up abruptly realizing what I was just doing. I can't let this boy get under my skin. I have to stay strong.

Just then he moved, and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing lbright green eyes. His eyes were so fucking beautiful. His eyes reminded me of Bambi.

"What the hell? Why am I here? Who are you? Did you kidnap me? If you let me go, I won't tell anyone. Who's bed is this? Where am I?" He began rushing out so many question it made me chuckle. He was so cute. Fuck no, Jacob, stop thinking like that.

"Woah, slow down. Why don't you start with you telling me your name?" I suggested. He glared at me.

"Not until you tell me where I am and why I am here," he sasses. My inner Alpha growled at him sassing me, but I shushed him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I was out for a walk, and I was coming up Cherry St, and then I saw-" he froze for a second. "I saw someone being beaten and then get shot. I can't believe I saw that. And then I remember some big guy coming toward me, thinking I was next," he whispered sounding close to tears. My heart was telling me to go over and comfort him, but my mind was telling me to not let him get to me. I had to listen to my mind.

"Yeah, sorry about that. That was Emmett. He is a big fucker," I chuckled and he looked at me unamused. I cleared my throat. "My name is Jacob Black, and I am the leader of a gang called the Black Dragons."

His eyes widened. Now he really looked like Bambi.

"You're a part of a gang?"

"Yes. What you witnessed was the killing of someone of a rival gang who kills innocent people. Now tell me your name," I demanded.

"Don't demand things from me," he snapped. I couldn't help but growl.

"Listen to me, tell me your fucking name, or I swear to go I'll make you wish Emmett had killed you back there," I threatened.

"It's Edward Masen." He whispered, his eyes widened in fear. I felt bad but refrained myself for apologizing.

"Hold on a quick sec," I told him pulling out my phone. I quickly texted Jasper.

 _Find out everything you can on Edward Masen._

"Now, back to business. You gave two choices since you witnessed the murder of James. You either join the gang or die. It's a simple choice really," I told him. His bright eyes widened even more.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't join a gang. What about my mom? And my boyfriend? I can't leave them behind," he yells. I held in a growl at the fact that he had a boyfriend.

Mine, my Alpha growled. Quiet, I told him.

"Well you can't go back to them. So you'll have to call your boyfriend and break up. And tell your mom you're leaving for a while. But you can call her every so often," I tried to reason.

"I hate you," he whispered tears streaming down his face. I felt bad for a quick second but reminded myself this is what I had to do.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. I'll leave you alone for now, but tomorrow you're gong to meet everyone in the gang. It'll be interesting because we've never had an Omega in the gang. We could use you," I smirked thinking of all the ways we could use his omega status.

He looked up at me with those large Bambi eyes again, and I held in a groan. Fuck, those eyes turned me on so much.

"Use me for what?" He asked and my smirked widened.

"You'll see soon enough," I told him before leaving the room.

As soon as Ieft the room, I dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey, boss," he said picking up on the first ring.

"What did you find out on Edward Masen?" I asked.

"He's 19 years old. Omega. He has boyfriend but they're not bonded. Lives, well lived with his mom Elizabeth Masen. Dad died when he was little. Had plans to move to New York with his boyfriend, Paul but obviously that won't be happening now."

"Okay, thanks," I said hanging up. I felt sympathy for Edward because my dad also died when I was little. But I had to be harsh on him. Edward stirred something in me that I didn't like. He made me feel vulnerable and I couldn't have that, not now, not ever.

I would show Edward who was in charge and he would follow everything I said.

Edward POV

As soon as Jacob left the room I burst into tears. I didn't want to leave my mother and she was the only person I had.

And Paul. We hadn't mates yet but I felt a connection with him. Over the past few weeks he seemed to get more aggressive but I still thought him and I could work thing out. But maybe a break from him would be good though.

I got out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hey baby," he said when he picked up.

"Uh, hi. Listen I really like you but I don't think this is working anymore." I told him cringing.

"What?" He growled.

"I just don't-" I started but he interrupted me.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you? I knew you were nothing but a little slut," he yelled in my ear. My eyes instantly filled with tears again.

"No, of course I'm not cheati-" I tried to say but was once again interrupted.

"I will find you Edward. And I will make you regret cheating on me," he said hanging up. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I always knew Paul had a problem with his temper but I didn't think it would get this out of hand. Yet, I felt oddly safe here with Jacob and I doubt Paul would find me here.

I still had to call my mom and I was dreading it. I was all she had left after my dad left and I know she wanted me to stay. That's why I never went to college straight after high school. I wanted to stay and take care for a little while.

I picked up the phone once more and dialed my mom.

"Hi mom," I said once she picked up.

"Edward, I've been so worried. Where are you?" She sounded so sad and it made my heart hurt.

"Look mom, I'm going to stay with a friend for a couple of weeks. I think it's time I move on from here," I said softly. I was met with silence."Mom?"

"Alright dear, if that's what you truly want. Just check in every now and then so I know you're okay," she said quietly.

"Of course mom,I love you." I told her.

"Love you too sweetie," she said and I could hear the tears in her voice.

I sucked in a large breath and said, "Bye, mom." And quickly hung up the phone.

I wanted to desperately call her back and tell her the situation I was in but I couldn't risk her getting hurt and if keeping her away would keep her safe then I'll do it.

I laid down in the bed and looked at the ceiling of the room. My thoughts drifted to Jacob Black. Because of him, I am stuck here forced to join a gang. God, I hated him. But I had to admit he was hot. He was big, not as big as Emmett but was still big. He has bulging muscles that I couldn't help image him using to hold me up while he fucked me against a wall. My hands would be tangled in his short cropped black hair while he pounded into me.

I shot up from the bed abruptly. I shouldn't be thinking that. This is the man that is taking me from my mom. I shouldn't think about him like that. But my omega craved him. It was different with Jacob than it was with Paul. Jacob makes me weak to my knees and I've only known him for like an hour.

I groaned and laid back down on the bed wondering what tomorrow had in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I woke up the next day feeling like I had gotten no sleep.

I was tossing and turning all night scared of what was going to happen today.

Suddenly, I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Come in," I called. Jacob walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Get up, we're going shopping." He demanded.

"What? Why?" I asked but then I remembered I had no clothes with me here.

"Well 1, you have no clothes. And 2, you're going to need work clothes," he stated.

"Work clothes?" I asked. Why couldn't I just wear my regular clothes?

"When you're working you wear all black. You also might need other clothes if you're seducing men," he said nonchalantly and my jaw dropped.

"Hold up, I'm not going to be seducing anyone," I told him matter of factly. I'm not just some whore who's going to be seducing men.

"Look Edward, because you're an Omega that makes you desirable and we can use that to our advantage. Now let's get going." He said looking me directly in the eye.

"No, I won't go," I said putting foot down. I did not want to be used just because I'm an Omega.

"Let's go Edward. Now," he growled his eyes changing to a black color.

I decided to listen to him, not wanting to see him get really angry.

We had been at the mall for an hour and I had already found regular clothes and the black clothes I had to wear for work. Now I had to pick out the clothes, I would seduce men in and this was the part I was least looking forward to.

"Here try this on," Jacob said shoving clothes at me. I glared at him before walking into the changing room. I quickly put on what he gave me, before looking in the mirror.

I was a crop top that showed my flat belly and tiny shorts that made my ass and thighs look amazing. I looked hot and I wanted to know if Jacob thought so too.

"Hey, Jacob can you come in and tell me what you think?" I asked innocently.

"Uh, fine," he said and I heard his footsteps. He walked into the changing room and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"You look um, you look good," he said scanning over my body and I noticed his eyes were black and he was looking at me like a snack. It made me feel alive.

I slowly walked toward him swaying my hips.

"You really think so?" I asked looking at him under my eyelashes. He growled and he closed the space between us, his hands gripping my waist.

"Absolutely stunning," he whispered before placing his lips on mine. I kissed back eagerly loving the feeling of him on me. His hands trailed down to my ass the and he squeezed gently making me moan in his mouth. His hands continued to my thighs which he gripped roughly causing me to jump and wrap my legs around his waist. He broke our kiss and began kissing and biting my neck. Fuck, Jacob made this feel so good.

"Jacob, please," I whimpered. I needed him to touch me more. My body craved his. He quickly pulled of my crop top and kissed at my chest. I moaned loudly as he sucked on my skin.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing us both to freeze.

"Excuse me, sir, is everything alright? I heard a loud noise," One of the employees interrupted.

"Yes, I just slipped and fell," my voice horse.

"Oh, Alright then sir."

Jacob then let go of me, putting mr back on my feet.

"Change back into your clothes, so I can pay for these," he said with no emotion in his voice. Was he just going to pretend that didn't just happen?

"Jacob-"

"Now, Edward," he said quickly leaving the dressing room.

I sighed before changing back into my regular clothes wondering what the hell just happened.

Jacob had been giving me the cold shoulder ever since the events in the dressing room.

He had introduced me to the whole gang, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Seth, Leah, Jared, and little Alice, among others. I liked Alice the most so far. She was tiny and bubbly and adorable. But she could also be sneaky and mischievous.

After Jacob introduced me to everyone, he went into his office in the back of the building.

I sighed as I sat down at one of the tables alone. What was wrong with him? Why was he ignoring me?

"Hey, Edward, you okay? You look a little sad," she noted. Out of everyone I trusted Alice the most. Maybe I could tell Alice.

"Alice, can you keep a secret?" i asked and she nodded excitedly.

"Definitely."

"Well yesterday, when I went shopping with Jacob, I was trying on the clothes he wanted me to wear to seduce people, and I asked him to come in and check how it looks and it led to us making out but an employee interrupted us and he's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since." I looked back up at Alice and her eyes were wide.

"Wow, Edward. Jacob's never shown interest in any gang member before. He has a rule that members can't be involved with other members. Maybe that's why he's pushing you away."

"Yeah, I suppose. I just wish things could be different," I sighed sadly.

"Just give it some time, he'll come around," she said squeezing my shoulder in comfort.

Suddenly Jacob came out of his office looking directly at me. He stopped in front of me and glanced at Alice before shifting his gaze back on me.

"Edward, you have your first job tonight. There's this Alpha, Garrett who owes me a shit ton of money. And I need you to get it back," he said completely serious. But he has to be fucking kidding right? He should let someone who had more experience and wouldn't fuck this up.

"Jacob, I'm not sure I'm the best-" I tried to say but he interrupted me.

"No, Edward you will do this." Jacob stated.

Just then Rosalie, who I hadn't noticed had come over, spoke up.

"Maybe Edward's right, Jacob. You should let someone with more experience like me do this. That way I can make sure the job gets done." She said stepping closer to Jacob putting her hard his arm.

I glared at Rosalie, I didn't like the fact that she didn't think I could do it. I mean I didn't think I could do it, but I didn't want her thinking that.

"No, I'll do it," I stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, Edward. All you have to do is go in and flirt with him and get him to take you back to his place. Once you do that , we'll take it from there. His guard will be down, so it will be easy to get to him. Once you have him there press this button so we can come. And call me if anything goes wrong." Jacob said.

We were sitting in his car outside the bar I was ready to go into. I was extremely nervous but I wanted to prove to Jacob that deserved to be a part of the gang. I had to.

"I'm ready," I said calmly though I wasn't ready at all. I still wanted to talk to Jacob about what happened earlier but he it didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. I stepped out of the car, but then I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to look at Jacob and saw he was giving me an intense look.

"Be safe," he whispered. I nodded.

I stepped out of the car and Jacob sped off. Jacob's actions just confused me more. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I walked into the bar and sat down at the counter. I scanned the bar, and saw him sitting alone in a booth in the corner. He was sipping a beer slowly looking down at his. I took a deep breath, before walking toward him, swaying my hips, causing me to have deja vu to me and Jacob in the dressing room. But that felt hot and good, but this just felt wrong.

Putting my thoughts aside, I made me way over. He looked up at me and his eyes widened and his eyes scanned my body and he looked at me like a piece of meat. But it didn't have the same effect as when Jacob did it, this just made me feel dirty.

"Hi, my date just ditched me without even saying goodbye. I was wondering if you wanted to keep me company," I whispered seductively batting my eyelashes.

"Of course baby, I don't know who would leave such a beautiful boy like you. Now come sit on my lap," he said. I didn't like the fact that he was ordering me around, but I complied settling in his lap. His hands gripped my waste a little too tightly decided not to say anything.

"So, tell me, why would a guy leave a pretty thing like you, here alone?" He asked sniffing at neck. I probably smelled like Alpha, after being around Jake so much, hopefully he just thought that was my 'date'.

"I don't know he was a jerk. But I think I've found someone better," I said innocently giving him my best Bambi eyes. It was one of my many talents. He whispered fuck on his breath before he started kissing my neck. His mouth felt slimy on my neck.

"Why don't we go to my place? Get a little more comfortable?" He said in my ear. I nodded eager for this to be over. He got up and pulled me with him, wrapping his arms around my waist. He led me to his car and I hopped in the passenger seat. On the entire ride to his house, he kept one hand on my thigh which was extremely uncomfortable.

We arrived at Garret's house and as soon as we were in, I was pushed up against the wall. Garrett's hands ran up and down my body before settling on my ass and giving it a rough squeeze. He kissed my neck biting wherever he could.

I reached into the back pocket of my shorts and pressed the button before this got any further. Garrett's hands came down to the front of my shorts. He started to unbutton them and I started to panic.

What if it took them a while to get there? How far was this going to go?

Suddenly the door burst open, and Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper came rushing in. Garrett was off me in an instant and I quickly buttoned my shorts. Jacob rushed to me, while Emmett and Jasper pinned Garrett down.

"Edward are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said quickly. I just wanted to leave.

"Emmett and Jasper take care of this," Jacob said to them, and Emmett pulled out a gun.

Jacob quickly led me out of the room. I jumped a bit as I heard a loud gun shot. I just wanted this day to be over

We were finally back at Jacob's house. I honestly was so exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but I needed something to eat.

So I was in the Jacob's kitchen wearing nothing but one of Jacob's large t-s thirts, making an omelet. Jacob was upstairs taking a shower.

I heard my omelet sizzle, and decided it was time to flip it. I added some more cheese and onions.

Suddenly I heard Jacob's loud footsteps down the stairs.

"If that's an omelet I smell, I hope you made two," I heard him say.

I turned to see Jacob standing there only in shorts. God his body was so toned. His six pack still had water dripping from it and I held back a whimper.

Jacob walked toward me, and suddenly his eyes turned black. Black from anger. He grabbed my waist and brought me to him. He sniffed in my neck and growled.

"You smell like him. You smell like Garrett," Jacob growled in my neck. He suddenly began kissing my neck roughly. I moaned loudly as he bit hardly on this one spot of my neck.

"You should never have the scent of another alpha on you. You should only smell of me!" Jacob growled before lifting me on the counter. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, and Jacob crushed his lips on mine. His lips felt so good and warm on mine. His hands ran up and down my thighs squeezing gently. I laced my hands in his hair as he started sucking love bites on my neck. I brought my hands down to Jacob's chest, and pushed gently. Jacob growled but I quickly shhed him.

"There's food on the stove, Jake," I whispered. Jacob quickly moved to turn off the stove before bringing his hands to my waist and lifted me up.

"Edward, are you sure you want this?" He whispered. He had no idea how much I wanted him.

I nodded and he then carried me to his bedroom.


End file.
